


Meat and onions

by Assasymphonie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, i love this two and i love momo in aprons so, this is my first fic in this fandom so pls be gentle im a fragile flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasymphonie/pseuds/Assasymphonie
Summary: «Oookay, listen up food! I need to cook you, like Yuki always did for me. So, please be gentle!»





	Meat and onions

The sound of a slap, loud and clear, filled the kitchen in every spot. Here, ridicously cute in a frilly hot pink apron, stood Momo; his hands were on his hips and his eyes... well, is it even possible to look at onions and meat with such an angry, red, face?

«Oookay, listen up food! I need to cook you, like Yuki always did for me. So, please be gentle!» 

Some hours ago that idea seemed wonderfully simple. Go to the grocery store, buy the ingredients for gyozas -kinda-, go back to their house and cook all of them. So, if it was that simple, why was Momo basically freaking out over meat?

«... maybe I need a miracle.» Momo muttered to himself, leaning over the chopping board and scanning the counter to find the knife. Well he liked meat, a lot, but he liked it when the meat was cooked. Brown on the outside, soft in the inside, juicy and flaming hot... not raw and slippery, too slippery and too red and pink and-

«This is disgusting. How does Yuki manage to do it every evening?!?»

It's, indeed, Yuki's fault: every day he cooks for Momo a lot of dishes, he's very talented in the kitchen, and somehow Momo always felt guilty about it, just sitting at the table waiting for his beloved Yuki to deliver the dinner just in front of him. For once, Momo wanted to make something special to Yuki with his hands, an entire meal.   
And it was simple, at least the cheesecake and the potatoes, chopped and cooked in the oven for a nice and crispy surface. So.   
Why. The. Meat.  
Momo gulped and touched the meat again with his point fingers. It was definitely disgusting and he needed to chop in little tiny pieces to fit into the blender. He just wanted to put his face into the blender, actually. But he was doing all of it for Yuki, for his handsome and smiling face, for the kiss he will place on his forehead and-

«AAAH STOP IT MOMO, YOU NEED TO CHOP IT!!» Maybe his fantasies went to far, maybe the thought of Yuki complimenting him was too much of a buster: at the end he managed to chop almost all the meat, in a rush that was a lot like the rave of a crazy man.

____

 

When did the day even start? Yuki remembered just the glimpse of Momo's smile and the smell of coffee, and after that his day was like a trip to an amusement park with covered eyes. He felt drained of all his strenght and the mere fact of walking towards the main door was almost too much.

«I want to sleep on Momo's shoulders, they're so comfortable...» Yuki whined, placing his hand on the doorbell. Just few seconds and he could've see Momo's smile and everything would be perfect.

«It's open!» Momo's voice echoed from the living room -or was it the kitchen?-, leaving all Yuki's hopes falling on the ground. He was just so tired, why did Momo not went to welcome him? He went inside and suddenly the smell of food punched him in the nose. It was delicious even if Yuki couldn't recognize everything, but-   
«Momo?» Yuki called, putting aside his coat and scarf on some random chair at the entrance; he followed the smell and the presence of Momo, until he saw... well, he saw an angel and the Heaven itself.

Near the table stood Momo, in his stupid frilly apron and a lot of bobbypins in his hair, something on his right cheek and a nervous smile on his lips. Something inside Yuki clenched, he was... perfect, that night. Everything Yuki could ask for and maybe his shocked expression was sincere enough to be read even from a nervous Momo.

«Welcome back Yuki, I- well I thought that, for once, I could cook something for you since you were so busy today- I don't know how it turned out but I made gyozas, roasted potatoes and-»

His words died in his throat because something heavy fell into his arms, pressing himself against his chest. «Yu-»  
«Momo, you are...» Momo felt Yuki's nose nuzzle against him and the frills, smelling something that he didn't know how to describe. He was like a giant puppy. «You're the angel I was waiting for my entire life.» He paused, followed by a sob from the man over him. «And, for sure, I will like everything. From the gyozas to the giant cheesecake I see on the counter.»

They were too many words for Yuki, who just smiled and dragged a sobbing Momo to a chair, letting him over his lap.  
Yeah, Momo was totally a mess. Since the first word he heard from Yuki, he started crying and he could not stop himself from it. He really was able to put together something that Yuki liked? They were real, all of those words- «B-but if you don't like something please tell m-mpppph» Once again, the words didn't even reach the surface, because something crispy but soft as well was pressed into his mouth. Momo could see Yuki's eyes, sparkling with pure joy, and the gyoza he held beetween his theet.

When they bit it, their lips brushed just for a second; but, for once, Momo was interested in what the lips he felt had to say.   
«It's good Momo but...» Oh no, everything but "but"- «They miss something.» And before Momo could even process the phrase, a totally new flavour invaded his mouth, with an hint of sweat, cologne and a wave of love. Maybe was the apron, maybe they were just happy.

Maybe this was how having faith in something, someone, tastes. Like meat, onions and Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope I didn't make many mistakes, English is not my first language at all and I must thank my dear friend who helped me sob  
> ALSO PROUD RE:VALEP HERE HELLOW


End file.
